Her, His, Their Future
by CheekeyMonkey
Summary: "Also there is a twist to the story as I'm being haunted and driven crazy, attacked and so on. All I seem to do is run and scream and cry in every scene."-Bo Derek  The real chapter 6 is now up!
1. Words She Never Said

**A/N: I wanted to twist it WAY up. Let me know if you are confused by anything! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Words She Never Said.<strong>

They were running from the fear they felt; running from the nightmares that plagued them when they closed their eyes. They were running from their future. A future they did not understand. They did not even know who they were to be in the future. He did not know he would be the leader of the Resistance, the one who would give mankind hope. She did not know she would be the one to press the button to allow Skynet to come online, and later become self-aware and be the end of the peaceful world humans once took for granted. They were only running like their father told them to. They were following what he wrote in this small book that they carried with them. John and Cameron Reese were running from their futures, but how long can they run from it?

John was five when he witnessed his father be murdered in cold blood by a terminator that was sent back to terminate him. He stood in John's way that fateful night. Cameron, who was seven, had been in her room sleeping. John was given the book and a bittersweet smile from his father. He ran straight to Cameron's room and awoke her from her sleep and told her they had to run. He grabbed her and a book bag that lay on her bed's side. They had quickly thrown clothes in the bag, all while Kyle, their father, distracted the terminator. All so they could make it out alive and he was the one to die.

He still remembered what his father said that night: "Run, take your sister and run. This book will tell you where to go. Run and never look back my son!" he was only five, and he had to run from his home. He had to take his sister and himself away from their father and run from the dangers that came for them.

Cameron is his sister. She is his older sister and she took the responsibility of keeping him out of sight. It was her job to get them to safety. When John came into her room that night she had seen the fear in his eyes, the tears that fell down his cheeks, and heard the quiver in his words when he told her they had to run from the scary man in the house. It was then that she becomes his protector. She would protect him from the terminators. She would protect him from the future that is written in that book.

John was only five when they left. She had to read the book their father gave to John. It was impossible to understand that her brother would be the leader of the Resistance to stop a thing called 'Skynet'. Her brother, who could not even tell pink from purple, would be the hope of mankind. She believed her father's words though; she would make him into this man. She chose not to tell him. He was too young to understand all of it.

Cameron is seventeen now. Ten years to the day they have been on the run. She taught John how to read and write. They stayed away from people, and went to the safe houses that are written in their father's book. She does not let John read the book. He does not need to know his future, not if she could stop it somehow. She was the planner and he was the fire power when they engaged a terminator that found them. She would make the plan and John would execute it flawlessly. They have been on their own, and no one has found them yet.

They were dead in people's eyes. It was how they wanted it, and being teenagers now they could walk in public with fake names and address. Cameron was able to get fake ID's from a guy named Carlos, and they rented a home to stay in. it was not in the book, but Cameron figured it was safe enough and John did need a better education than what she could give him.

Cameron went down to the high school and enrolled John. It was tricky and she had to pull teeth with her lying. She said her mom and dad were out handling the lease for the house and that she was capable enough of enrolling her brother. They had asked for her age and she said eighteen and newly graduated from her school back in Arkansas. They fell for it; first thing Monday morning John would be a sophomore at LeeWay High.

Now she was sort of laying on the couch with her legs propped up on the arm rest and her upper body lying on the cushions. The book was spread open on her thighs; she was reading the words her father wrote about the future. She was half reading it and the other half was thinking of a job that she needed to get soon. They had lived in safe house after safe house that she was unaccustomed to bills, money, and trusting people.

John strolled into the living room after looking into his room and making a mental list of things he would need. He sat on the other side of the couch and glanced at the book. He did not get to see what was written, because Cameron quickly closed it when he began sitting next to her on the couch. He sighed and leaned back into the cushions. Since Cameron got her fingers on the book she had never let him see what was written in it. He was only told what he needed to know, nothing more nothing less.

"How long can we stay here, Cam?" He finally asked after several minutes of silence. He never really got to talk to her much. She was always planning something out, or they were too exhausted to share a conversation. Anytime they did talk it was about his learning and another strategy to get to the next checkpoint in the book. Sometimes they get a rare heart to heart talk. It was how he learned that his sister feared going to sleep every night. He had admitted that he feared closing his eyes and waking up to see her lifeless eyes staring into his.

He was brought out of his thoughts when she started speaking. "I do not know. I just know not for long. People may not know our faces, but those machines do." She was looking at the book the whole time. She traced the edges of the book for a minute and turned her eyes up to him. She could see the emotions flicker across his face. _Pain, longing to stay in one place, and anger._ They were in her heart too.

"What does that book say about us being here?" he was curious to why they would now be in a house out in the open. For over ten years they had to be shadows in the world. They did not go to school like normal kids. They had no one. And now all of a sudden he was going to be in high school and Cameron was going to work. Why?

She hesitated. She did not want to lie to him about this not being in the book. That she did it because he needed to be around people and have memories before his future was thrown at him (If she could not stop it). Lying was the one thing she was afraid to do to him, but it was her only choice. "Simple, this is a safe place for now. Dad wants you to learn one or two things while you can." She smiled sadly at him. He believed her. It made guilt blossom in her heart.

He stood from the couch and held his hand out to her. She gave him a puzzled look. He responded with, "We need to get food, clothes, and school supplies. So, we are going shopping." With that she took his offered hand. He helped her up from the couch and she went to the kitchen to get her bag with everything they had for the past ten years in it. She retrieved the money they had collected from the houses they stayed in, and walked back out to John. She gave him five thousand, and she had the other five thousand.

"John, only get what we need. I cannot have the FBI knocking on our door, if you download illegal music." She said as they walked out the door and to the F-350 they 'borrowed' from a couple back in Colorado. They had the plates changed and it was repainted from black to red. She sat in the driver's seat, while John slipped into the passenger's side and waved his hand in a careless gesture. He was only half listening to her.

She glared at his teenager behavior and put the key in the ignition. The truck started with a roar from the engine. Cameron put it in reverse and pulled out of the driveway slowly, and when they were in the road she switched to drive and they headed to the mall.

When they stopped at a red light John chose to talk. "Cameron, I think it is time we find the people that dad mentions in the book. Do you agree? They could help us with those machines." He was fiddling with his seatbelt the whole time he spoke. His sister never took it well when he brought up this discussion. It was the one thing they argued about. She would tell him to trust her and that they did not need help. He saw it differently. They did need help. They were only teenagers!

Her eyes were ice penetrating his soul. She only half glanced at him, but he saw it through the rearview mirror. He held his hands up in surrender. The light changed and her eyes turned back to the road and away from him. It made him let out of breath he did not know he had been holding.

"I guess you are right. I will see who is closest tonight." Cameron said. Her fingers tapped on the steering wheel as she moved through the traffic. It made her nervous to find these people. What if they told John who he is? What of the future? To hide her nervous state she clicked on the radio and fiddled with the stations for a second.

She found one that was playing the new hits of this year. She did not really get the chance to listen to music, but when she did she preferred classical music. John, on the other hand, loved what was new and whatever made no sense. She did not understand how he listened to it, but he _was_ a boy. And boys are complicated to understand when it came to music.

Some new song by Lady GaGa, whoever that is, was playing when they pulled into the mall's parking lot. It was crowded and she had to drive around, before she found a parking spot close to the entrance. Just the way she liked it. Quick escape if something went wrong.

She unbuckled and checked her waistband for her Glock. It was safely tucked in. they carried them around for safety precautions. She glanced to John and saw him do the same.

They stepped out of the truck. Cameron grabbed John and gave him a stern look, then released him and headed into the mall. He followed behind her.

"Remember John-"She began before he flicked her shoulder.

"I know, I know. Only get what I need. See you in the food court in an hour?" He said before she could give him a lecture on the computers and downloading illegal things. When he saw her nod he took off to electronics. He wanted to check out the software of this year. Clothes could come later after his exploring.

Cameron watched him go, before she headed off to do some exploring. She walked into one of the stores called 'Hollister'. When she walked in she was engulfed in a strong fragrance. They should consider downing on the perfume spraying. She mused to herself.

She looked at the clothes for a while. She tried a few on here and there and left ten minutes later with ten tank tops, five short shorts, and three jackets (one hoodie). For the whole she shopped around and looked into stores.

She halted next to the phone booth and thought she and John needed to get pre-paid phones to keep in touch with each other while he was at school and her at work. She found some at the phone booth and bought two. She and John would have to make a code, in case a terminator found one of them and used the other to get to them.

John was looking for a laptop that could hold a lot of memory. His old one was 'KIA' when he used one of the terminator's chips on it. He was trying to get information, but it fried his laptop. He was looking for the best, but not the newest. Cameron would kill him if he did.

He glanced up to find a woman staring curiously at him. He looked behind him to see if maybe she was looking at someone else. No one was behind him. They were the only two in the store at the moment. He returned the gaze and smiled awkwardly. She probably was curious to why a teenager showed such interest in a laptop, then just buying the most expensive one in the room. She returned the smile.

He looked back to the laptop that he was reading the information on. He could still feel her eyes on him. It was making him a bit nervous to have her staring at him like that.

He cautiously looked back up at her. He took a good look at her for future reference for his sister. She had unruly, curly, midnight hair. She had piercing green eyes, and was thin. Not terribly thin; he could make out muscles under the petite figure. She must work out. She was wearing a tank top with camouflage pants.

He thought he should ask why she was staring at him when she beat him to the conversation. "Why are you so interested in the information of the laptop?" She asked walking closer to him. She was on the other side of the computer display.

He shrugged. "Well, my last laptop was 'KIA' when I went to play a movie on it. I am looking for one with a better memory." He lied smoothly to the mystery woman.

He watched her smile and saw a glint in her eyes. "Oh. You sound like someone I know. He is a genius with the tech stuff." She responded flawlessly.

"How about you? Why else would you be in here?" John asked keeping the conversation off of him. He placed his hands in his front pockets of his jeans.

It was her turn to shrug. "No, I hate technology. I am more of a 'Shoot now, talk later' kind of girl." A full smile was on her face now. She placed her hands on the display table and leaned on it. "What is your name, kid?"

John coughed and looked outside the door wishing he could see his sister anywhere near. To his luck he could not spot his usually close sister. He inwardly cursed the situation he got himself in. He looked back to the woman. "I am John Baum. What is your name, lady?" he asked. On the lady part he used a British accent for fun.

The woman laughed and stood back up to her average height. She shrugged and glanced over to a man that headed into the store. Her face darkened at the sight of him. She turned back to John and mouthed 'Hide your face.' He looked at her puzzled, but did not need to be asked twice. He turned his head away from the man's field of vision. Her hand went to her back and rested it there. She felt her 9mm and waited to see what the man would do. Satisfied that his target was not in the store he walked back out.

She moved her hand and turned back to John. He looked at her. Questions were filling up in his head. She did not give him time to ask. She gave him a smile and walked out of the store and followed behind the man.

"She did not give me her name!" He exhaled. What a rude woman, he thought.

It was ten more minutes till they were to meet at the food court. Cameron took the time to activate their phones and program the numbers in them. In the corner of her she saw a man looking for something or someone. A woman was following behind him. He obviously did not know she was there. Cameron grinned at the thought of the woman being a spy.

She kept her eye on them and the woman looked over and noticed her. Her eyes widened at the sight of Cameron. A look comes over her face, but Cameron cannot decipher it. It was almost like a look of disgust. But Cameron did not know the woman. Why would she give her that look? As quickly as it was there it was gone and the raven haired woman was tailing the man again.

John tapped her on her shoulder and she nearly screamed from the surprise. "John! Warn a girl next time!" She yelled at him, while she turned to face him.

He smirked. "Sorry. Did you get everything you need?" He asked when his sister recovered from her 'heart attack'. He got a nod from her and they walked out of the mall together to hit the grocery store.

With the shopping done Cameron laid sprawled out on her bed. She was staring up at the celling for the past hour now. She had read more of the book. It said they should be in Minnesota right now. Instead, they were in Los Angeles. They were supposed to be in a safe house, but they were in an actual house. The terminators would never suspect that she would place John in the public eye. They must think they are hiding, right? She hoped they did. If not, she would protect John to the end.

She thought back to the years they would run away from these things. They never tried to kill her. It was always John they set out to kill. Did it include that night ten years ago?

"Why does John have this future placed on his shoulders?" She whispered to thin air. She rolled over on her right side and closed her eyes. She was met with a little John screaming for her to save him. She always failed to save him in her dreams. She dreamt she was the bad guy and was the one who killed him.

These nightmares kept her from sleeping most nights. She only rested when she absolutely needed it. She slept enough to be efficient to John's safety.

The book was under her bed. It was where she hid it every night she would sleep or pretend to sleep for John's sake. All the words she had read were etched into her thoughts. She re-read them, hoping they would change. They never did.

"_John and Cameron,_

_If you are reading this now, then you know I have failed to protect you. I know you are scared and confused. This book has everything you need to know in here. The addresses are warehouses that you will stay in, and the dates you must follow._

_The metal machines are sent from the future to kill John. He will be the leader of the Resistance. He will be the hope of mankind to stop Skynet. It is an AI that becomes self-aware and takes revenge on the human race. It wants to end it. _

_You must stay out of sight from all eyes. The resistance may send back-up to protect you, if they hear that I have failed. Future John seems to know when Skynet sends a machine back. Be cautious to everyone and everything._

_I love you, and I am sorry I am not with you._

_Here is a list of people that you should look for:_

_Derek Reese_

_James Daniels_

_Sarah Connor_

_Marcus Daffield"_

John was setting up his laptop in his room. He knew his sister was awake. It was why he never went to her room to steal away the book for the night. She obviously was hiding it for a reason. But that was not what was bothering him tonight. The woman from the mall was. It felt like she knew him. But how?

He typed in a password. It was the only come-back he had for his sister. He grinned at the thought of his sister trying to figure out his password to his laptop.

It was going to be a long first night.

* * *

><p>Reviews? :D<p> 


	2. Top of the World

**Top of the World**.

Cameron sat in the darkened kitchen looking out to the night, watching the stars twinkle and laugh at her half failure to keep things from John. She has lied to him for his protection, or is it for her protection? Is it because he is her little brother that she does not want to believe he would (might) be the leader of an army to save the world? It was all a shock to read what he would do for mankind in the future. It all had her awake and running on adrenaline for the past ten years.

It was no different tonight. She had woken to her silent screams for John. She awoke to run from the fire engulfing the world like a blanket around a child, and the screams of people asking her why. Why would she do this? What kind of a person is she? She had heard them, but ignored them. She stood like a statue, observing the dying world. It was like she thought she was God, and was being the retribution to the world. But her eyes would find John's and his scream would tear her away from it all.

She had clutched her Glock that hid under the pillow. She thought it could bring some comfort to feel the cool metal in her grasp. It did no such thing. She ended up lying awake for twenty minutes to control her racing heart and erratic breathing. But she still held it in her hand. She usually pulls it out and presses it to her forehead and count to ten. She never pulls the trigger after ten though. Sometimes she thinks John could handle it all; that if she was gone then the nightmares would never come to be reality.

The wooden seat squealed under her as she pushed it out and stood up to walk to the living room. The light was on from when she came in here earlier. She had checked up on John, he was sleeping as hard as rocks. She sat in the chair; it was hardly what you would call comfortable. At this time she was not looking for comfort, but a distraction. Her mind was replaying image after image from her dream.

She balled her fists up at the most menacing images. She was only seventeen, and for so long she never knew what it was like to have a mom and dad that grounded you when you stayed out too late, that loved you, and that was there to chase away the nightmares by singing a lullaby into your ears as you drift off back to sleep. Those images would leave her eyes burning and her heart aching. She wanted someone to protect _**her**_.

Cameron cocked her head to the side and moved her eyes around the living room. It was not very big. It had one couch that lied in the middle of the room and a chair, which she was sitting in, on its right. A lamp was next to the book case. It was behind her. A coffee table was placed in front of the table. She gazed at it and grimaced.

Shaking her head she leaned over to the coffee table to pull the book, which she placed there earlier, into her lap. She had a book mark in the spot she was reading. It was saying she had to teach John that choices were everything. Everyone had a choice to be evil or good. Why would she need him to learn this? It was being human to make choices.

She opened it and scrolled down to the next paragraph.

_In the future metal will rein its terror upon us. We will, cannot, let it control us. She is its maker. The one that helped bring this Hell upon us. None of us know who she is. We know she gave it the 'life' to become self-aware and turn against humans. It now calls her 'God'. _

_If we kill her, we kill Skynet. John is sending his best soldier to end her life. We do not agree with his choice. We prefer it be Derek Reese. –Unknown_

She re-read it for several minutes. This woman was John's enemy. If she could find her before the person Future-John sends, then maybe she could talk her into not doing it. Show her why she cannot let a computer become an AI or whatever it is to be.

She closed the book and ran up the stairs to John's room. She quietly opened the door and looked in. he was still asleep. For once his mouth was not running with words, instead it was snoring. The boy could never be quiet. Cameron smirked as she thought; he would make a terrible mine. She walked in and sat in his computer chair. She opened his laptop and saw it needed a password. She quietly swore under her breath.

She glanced over to John. Wake him up? It made her frown in guilt. It was bad enough he was going to school Monday morning. She should let him have his time to sleep in. She could wait till he woke up later.

Standing from the chair she tips toed out of his room and down the stairs to her spot in the chair.

John had heard Cameron come in his room. He figured he could annoy her by snoring. She was not easily annoyed, but he hid a smirk when she opened his laptop to see it needed a password. He almost blew his cover when he heard her swear. When she left he stood up and walked over to his laptop. Why did she need it?

Cameron watched the sun rise from its slumber. She did not get to see them often, but when she did they always reminded her that today could be the end or its one more closer to it. She watched it from her spot in the chair. A sigh escaped past her lips when her eyes flicked to her coffee. Her cup was still full, and it was cold from sitting in her lap for over an hour.

A noise from her chair brought her out of her brooding. She raised an eyebrow at John, who now stood at the ending of the stairs with a toothbrush in his mouth and shirt in his hand. He gave her a shrug and walked into the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen to find him digging in the cabinets for something.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He closed the cabinet's door. "I am looking for some cereal." He said, looking through another cabinet for the missing cereal.

Cameron nodded her head. "We do not have any." Like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He gave her the 'What the Fuck' look, "Then go get some, Cam!" he whined.

She gave him her 'You are Fucking Kidding Me Right?' look. But grabbed her keys and left the kitchen. She did need a distraction. A drive to the store could be what she needs.

She jumped into her truck and drove down to the small grocery store that was close to their house.

As she drove down the road she thought about the message in the book. The woman needed to be found. Her dad said some things about choices. That meant the woman had a choice too. Just if she makes the wrong choice, she dies.

But John did not get a choice. His fate was already chosen for him.

What was her fate?


	3. Stranger

**Stranger.**

Time Line: Future

Date: Unknown

Her heels did not make a sound on the marble floor as she strolled into the oval office with six men softly talking about today's meeting. She entered the room with a grace of a cat and an aura of power; she made her way to the front of the office. She cleared her throat for their attention and the room fell silent, all eyes were on her. Her ice filled copper eyes gazed at each member in the room. A smirk presented itself on her cold face at their discomfort, and obvious squirming to fend off her stare.

She flicked her gaze on to the prototype they brought for her. It stood next to the window on the right of the room. She smiled at the sight of its metal exterior and red eyes. She walked over to the prototype and ran her gaze over it for imperfections. Satisfied that she found none, she turned back to the matter at hand: her meeting.

"Today I wish to speak with you Gentleman about a dream I have wanted to come to reality. It is about a world without death, unless died of illness or natural causes, a world of beauty. What do you think of it? Impossible is what you are thinking, but I will prove it to you. With your advanced knowledge of the Turk and my money we could make this possible." She said to them with a glint in her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and flicked her eyes from the prototype to the men that can make it work. "You are going to love this, trust me."

She saw their hesitation to the idea, but she knew that would not pass this chance up. They might not care about what will happen to the world; they did care about fame and money though. She could see their brains turning to the thought. It was their chance to do something no one else has ever accomplished in this era.

One of the men leaned forward in his chair, he must be the boss of the group, and he locked his gaze with her. "I do believe we have a deal, Miss. Reese." He told her with a stern note in his voice.

"We are partners, please call me Cameron." She smiled politely. For now they would be partners.

She handed him the information he would need to enter her lab. She gave them the ID passes for the security measures and strolled back out of the room without a sound from her heels.

* * *

><p>Cameron pulled up into the parking lot of the store and parked her truck. She pulled the key out of the ignition and jumped out of the driver's side. She quickly checked her hoodie's pocket for the money she grabbed in her hurry to leave the house for cereal; with the money there she walked into the store.<p>

She navigated her way through the store till she found the cereal aisle. She looked over each brand and thought which John would like more. He loved cereals with marshmallows in them. She made note and grabbed the Lucky Charms and Count Chocalos. If she did not get cereal last time, then she might not have gotten milk. So she made her way to the cooler section with the milk in them.

She got everything she needed and made her way to check-out, but the small sweets section they had stopped her. Cameron loved sweets, and never got to eat it much. She decided she would get a little snack for herself.

She was having trouble choosing from Apple Sours or Mango Sours when she felt eyes on her back. She chose to ignore them. They were probably wondering why she was staring at sweets. She wanted to give them a piece of her mind, but that would make a scene.

"Which ones are you going to choose, girlie?" The husky voice behind her nearly made her lose her skin. She jumped from the surprise of it and was met with lifeless, emerald eyes gazing at her.

Cameron was struck speechless. The woman was about her height, she was wearing nice fitting denim jeans and a white tank-top with a leather jacket that was a second skin on her. Her midnight hair was in a messy ponytail and her lips were in a smirk. Cameron could have punched that look right off her face.

"I am sorry, what?" She managed to get passed the lump that formed in her throat. That only made the woman's smirk grows into a full smile. Her eyes held Cameron's with a question lurking under them.

"Alright, I asked which you are going to choose. It is not Star Wars and you are a young Jedi choosing dark or light." The woman said.

Cameron glared at her. She looked familiar. The woman had no groceries or a buggy full of items. She must of just came in. so that ruled out looking over at her during her shopping.

"What if it is? What if the Green is good and the Orange is bad? How about then?" she challenged the woman.

The woman walked up closer to her and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Then I guess you already know which one you are choosing." Her breath blew across Cameron's sensitive skin and she shivered at the feel of it. The whisper may have been innocent, but the sound of it sure as hell was not.

Cameron's throat went dry and her mind was racing with thoughts. Thoughts she should not be having about this woman she hardly knew. She moved away to get some space between them. Showing agitation, instead of lust, she pulled the green sours out of the packet and showed them to the green eyed woman and smirked.

"I choose the good. Apple is much better than Mango anyway." Cameron smiled still holding the bag up for the woman to see.

It won her another smile from this woman. "Hmm, keep choosing the good then." With those words she walked away from Cameron and her perplexed look.

Cameron watched her walk away. She was too lost to call her back to her. Shaking it off she headed to the check out with her groceries and green sour sweets.

* * *

><p>She pressed in the code to access her office. She waited till it confirmed the code and that it was her by having eye evaluation from the computer imaging, she made her way into her office. It was noon and she had two calls to make before she left for the day.<p>

She sat in her computer chair and rolled up to her desk. She pulled out a piece of paper, but before she could do anything else a sound made her stop. The noise was the safety of a gun being switched off. She looked up to meet blue eyes.

John never thought he would be holding a gun to his sister's head, but here he was doing just that. He knew something was wrong with her. After the death of her lover she stopped being Cameron and became someone else. If only he had known sooner that she was going to be the God of the machines, he would have stopped her.

He came to stop her, but he was finding it hard to pull the trigger. Cameron always told him people had a choice. Sometimes they made the wrong choice, but it can always be fixed with help. He wanted to be the help this time.

He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Cameron, you do not want to do this. I know we cannot bring her back, but this is no way to handle the loss of her." he said softly to his sister.

She never looked shock to having the gun pointed at her. She had shown no emotion, but now her eyes blazed in anger and she clenched her jaw to bite back the words she wanted to spill from her lips.

"John, this is _**my**_ fate. Just like yours is to be the savior of mankind. Do not interfere or I will kill you myself." Her voice was ice as she spoke.

John _**Connor**_ was not her brother. He was a thorn in her side, and a pain in the back of her head. He was the reason her heart felt like pins and needles were being stabbed in it repeatedly. He took the love of her life away from her. How dare he think he knows what she wants?

* * *

><p>John heard Cameron come in and he ran to meet her in the kitchen. He grabbed one of the bags she had and set on the counter.<p>

"I got us a movie to watch tonight." He said after pulling milk out of the bag. "It is called Imagine Me & You. The clerk said it was pretty good and funny. Up for it?"

Cameron opened the fridge to put the milk in it and the other cold items she bought. She smiled in the fridge as she thought of a movie night with John. They never had one before, with all the running and being scared they faced. She closed the fridge's door and turned her attention to him.

"Yeah, I am up for a movie night." She answered.


	4. Did You Forget About Me?

A/N: YEAH! Reviews thank you! Keep them coming! ;) Suggestions if you think I should do something differently.

* * *

><p><strong>Did You Forget About Me?<strong>

Cameron blinked, her head turning to the left to meet John's accusing stare. He had been quiet through half the movie, only speaking when a part was funny or something made him question why it happened that way. Right now he must have been trying to talk to her about the movie, because he was pointing at the screen and still giving her the accusing glare that she was not listening.

The movie was on pause at the scene where Rachel runs into the flower shop and tells Luce whatever was going on had to stop. Cameron only half-way paid attention to it. Her thoughts had been on the green eyed woman from the store; she finally knew why she looked familiar. She was the woman that looked at her with disgust at the mall.

Her eyes drifted from John's and back to the screen. "I am sorry. What did you say?" Cameron asked softly. Her eyes focusing back on his now amused ones.

"I said the character, Luce, looks like someone I met at the mall." John responded reaching out for the popcorn that lay in between them on the couch. He grabbed a handful and popped a piece into his mouth.

Cameron focused back on the screen looking at the character, Luce; she had to agree with John. She looked like her mystery woman. Wait, _**her**_ mystery woman? She shook the thought out of her head.

"She does look like the mystery woman we seem to run into." She groaned out shifting slightly on the couch to stretch her sleeping legs. She shifted some more and settled into a more comfortable position with her legs sprawled on top of John's. "Now press play so we can find out what happens next."

John rolled his eyes and snorted at her attempt to make nice for focusing her attention away from the movie. But he pressed play and rested his cheek on his palm and continued to watch the movie.

Cameron smiled a little when the credits rolled in, and at the sight of John crying over Luce and Rachel. She leaned over to him and patted his back a couple of times. He smiled his thanks and grabbed the popcorn bowl while standing up from the couch.

"I liked it." Was all he said as he made his way to the kitchen and out of her sight. She heard the sound of the fridge opening and then a few seconds later closing. She stood up and stretched her body fully. She had some aches from lying on the couch for so long.

Cameron stopped at the threshold of the living room and leaned against the door frame staring at John who planted his bum in the window seat eating Lucky Charms. His attention was outside, but she knew he knew she was there by the slight nod he gave to her.

"I am going for a run. Do not stay up too late. You have school tomorrow." She said. When she saw his nod she made her way back to the living room and into the door that separated it from her room.

She opened the door and waltzed in with closing it behind her. She made her way to her dresser. The only electronical device she had, other than her phone, was her iPod Touch. She pulled it out of the drawer and plugged her headphones into it. She set it down and opened another drawer for some running shorts and a wife-beater tank top.

* * *

><p>"You have a choice, Cameron! You said it so yourself. You told me when we found the creator of Skynet she had a choice of continuing the project or putting an end to it. Cameron, it is your choice." He pleaded with her. He had to get past this wall she built around her. She had to know it was not over yet. She could stop it all with one call.<p>

She was not listening to him. The gun was lowered when she had spoken with words of ice to his ears. It was in his right hand, placed on the table. She looked at it and the past would run ramped in her mind. All those nights of ending her future.

John was met with her unwavering gaze. In those eyes he saw someone else. His sister had given up the fight to stay with him. He was too late to save her soul.

"I also said if she made the wrong choice she had to die. John, I made my choice. It has already been done. Soon the world will scream in terror and my name will be what they fear, hate, and question." She said it all with a smile gracing her face. "I will be with her, John. That is all that has ever mattered to me."

Her _heart _stopped when she heard the 'I dos' pass their lips, but she _died _when he called to tell her that her once and only love was dead. Cameron Reese died the day the love of her life stopped smiling, stopped having the light in her eyes, and stopped cuddling into her arms.

John saw it in her eyes. He saw the needing of death in those lifeless eyes.

Could he pull the trigger on his own sister?

* * *

><p>Sarah watched her leave the house for a run. She calculated that she would run three miles and return home with no intention of sleeping. John had said this was a normal conspiracy with his sister Cameron Reese.<p>

Cameron glared at the sight of her, yet she looked at her with awe. The girl was breathtaking with her doe eyes and petite form. You would never suspect her to be the damnation of the world. Sarah did not even considered it to be her, till John told her.

He sent her back with a choice. Her rational side screamed at her to kill her and end it all, but the irrational side reasoned with her to talk the girl out of accomplishing Skynet.

She asked him what makes her do this. He had only looked at her with regret in his eyes.

Was it that bad?

Cameron felt the wind blow and tease her heated skin from her run. It made her shiver slightly.

She ran at least three and a half miles and was now heading back. She was tired and did not feel like running the rest of the way.

She was walking when she noticed someone watching her. She could only see their shadow, but it was too small to be a man. She knew it was a woman. She was looking at her from a window in the house next to her and John's.

Anger filled her entire being as she jogged up to the house and knocked on the front door. She tapped her foot on the porch while she waited for the woman to open the door. If she did not Cameron would continue to knock till she did.

The door opened to reveal her mystery woman from the store and mall. She leaned against the door frame with a smile bloomed on her face. Her whole domineer was cool and collected, but Cameron saw the turmoil in her green eyes.

She was speechless again by the woman. Her mouth moved, but words would not pass her lips. She wanted to scream at her, tell her to stop stalking her, but it would not make its way. Only a squeak could be heard from her.

"My name is Sarah, Sarah Connor." The woman, she now knew the name to, said softly breaking the silence that had reigned since she opened the door. She moved away from the door frame, making a gesture for Cameron to come in.

Cameron stood her ground on the porch. She was not walking into a house with an obvious psycho killer. "Mine is Cameron. What are you doing?" She demanded, completely ignoring the offer to go into the house.

She felt the wind pick up and goose bumps appeared on her arms. She shivered and hoped Sarah did not see it. But the woman did.

Sarah took off her leather jacket and handed it to Cameron, who hesitantly took it from the woman. She put it on and ignored the scent that lingered on it.

"Well, I was telling you my name, but earlier I was telling the toaster that burning my toast is not going to make me stop using it." She teased to ease the tension of the situation.

Cameron could not help smirking at the thought of this woman talking to a toaster. She put her hands in the pockets and looked at Sarah. Her hair was down and unruly as ever, like she just woke up and was told her house was on fire.

Her eyes drifted down and saw Sarah was only in boxers and a black tank-top. _Is that all she wore for shirts?_ Cameron mused to her thoughts. She had taken her spot on the door frame again, and did not appear cold in the slightest.

She was smiling again. Cameron was losing herself in that smile from this woman. She softly smiled. "Why were you staring at me?" She asked to start a conversation.

"You are beautiful. Who would not look at you?" Sarah asked a touch of confusion evident in her voice. She was trying to understand the girl that stood in front of her. She was illogical in every way, but Sarah was desperate to understand it all, and everything about Cameron.

Cameron felt her cheeks flush into a blush. This woman, who was beyond gorgeous, just said she was beautiful. She shuffled her feet as a distraction to calm her erratic heartbeat. She felt her eyes on her though; it was not helping her calm down her heated cheeks.

"Err..." She said. She looked to her right at her own house. John was probably waiting up for her, or at least that is what she thought as an escape. "I should go. John might be waiting for me." She lamely rasped out to Sarah.

Sarah nodded her head. She knew Cameron was lying when she would not meet her eyes. "Alright, girlie good night." She said softly, stepping into the house and resting her hand on the door knob.

Cameron smiled a little. "Good night, Sarah." She whispered and headed off to her house, to her safety, to her reminder that she was fighting for John, but all she wanted was to be in Sarah's arms.

When she reached her front door she remembered that she did not give Sarah her jacket back. She shrugged and unlocked the door with her key. She took the jacket off as she made her way to her room and threw it on the bed. She could go over there tomorrow and return it to her.

She needed a shower. She walked into her bathroom and started the water and waited for it to warm up by grabbing a towel and her night wear.

888

John did not have what it took to kill his sister. She was his protector for so long. That is why he is sending back the one person he knew could fix his sister.

Sarah Connor.

* * *

><p>Cameron walked out of her bathroom feeling refreshed and less tense than she was earlier. Tomorrow John was going to school. She was going to be doing some surveillance on a factory that the book says was one of the productions of Skynet.<p>

_I was never meant to hold your hand when we crossed the streets as little kids. You always held my hand though. You would tell me to hurry up and do not fall behind. When I cried you would hold me. You took the nightmares away, not for long, but long enough for me to sleep the night away. _

_You were my savior. I want to be your savior, but we both know I came too late. I took your smile away. I took that light from your eyes. I am sorry._

_Believe me when I say I never meant to do it. _

_-Unknown_

Cameron fell on her bed and looked at her nightstand. Humans never realize what they have till it is taken from them. She knew now what it is like to wish she never knew that feeling. She wanted a normal life, but normal was overrated when you are John Reese's sister.

She closed her eyes and waited for the nightmares to encase her in their arms.

* * *

><p>Unknown to them Cromartie was waiting to find the boy he was to terminate. He knew his name was John Reese later to be known as John Connor. He was the age of fifteen and would be attending a high school.<p>

Mission: Find John Reese and terminate him.

TBC…


	5. It Is Stranger Than FictionMoment

**A/N: Yes, this is an AU of an AU of an AU. Let us go with it is a messed up way to view TSCC.  
>Oh, it is not Sarah per say that she loses… I cannot say too much or it will give it all away. :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>It is Stranger than Fiction<strong>

John was startled awake by his alarm blaring in an annoying attempt to wake him up. It was flashing 6:30 a.m. To him it was too early to crawl out of his bed and prepare for his first day of high school. More like first ever time in a school in general. He groaned and rolled back over to his right side, away from the blaring noise.

He almost fell back asleep when his alarm quit beeping but Cameron, who had heard the alarm and she never seemed to sleep, started shaking his shoulder yelling for him to wake up or cold water was going to be thrown over his head if he did not. He made another groan at her and sat up in his bed glaring at her.

"Why do I have to go school and you don't?" He asked, throwing his pillow at her.

She easily caught the pillow and threw it back at him. "Because you need brain smarts for the future, and I do not. Besides to the school I have already graduated. Now, get up and breakfast will be ready when you come down." Cameron said, walking over and resetting his alarm for tomorrow morning.

She placed the alarm back on his nightstand and walked to the door to leave his room. While her back was turned she was not aware that John was holding his pillow up in a sign that he was going to throw it. When she made it to the door and one foot was out of his room he threw his pillow. She sharply turned on her heels and glared at him. John only shrugged and looked around in a gesture that said ''I did not do it.''

Rolling her eyes she stormed out of the room with the only dignity she had left. She walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen. She paused in the living room. Her eyes tracked the book that was lying on the coffee table. When she could no longer fight the nightmares she had rolled out of bed and did her usual ritual of reading and re-reading her father's words in that small book. It was all the same: Protect John. Get John to safety.

She strolled over to the table and picked the book up. With it in her hand she made her way into the kitchen. She set it down on the counter next to the oven. She opened up one of the cabinets above the oven and pulled out pancake mix.

Cameron was never one to cook. It is not because she cannot cook. She never had the time to do it. When their father was alive he taught her how to make pancakes, pasta, and many easy meals. When he was alive she never had to run from machines.

She shook her head to clear the thoughts from it. She locked her father in a box buried deep in her mind. A box she never wanted to open up. She quickly focused her attention on breakfast and made her way to the fridge to pull out milk and eggs.

John walked out of his room with book bag in his hand. He trudged down the stairs and smelt the wonderful aroma of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. He quickened his steps through the living room and into the kitchen, where he was met with a plate full of delicious looking food.

He sat at the table and pulled the plate a little closer to him. He cut a piece off his pancake and ate it. "Thanks, Cam." He said with pancake stuffed in his mouth. He swallowed his bite of pancake and looked to see the book lying on the counter. He contemplated if he could distract Cameron and take it to read at school.

"No problem. Did you sleep well?" Cameron asked as she washed the dirty dishes that she used.

"That should be my question to you." John stated when he noticed his sister's tired profile. He was not stupid to Cameron's lack of sleep. He even mentioned having a doctor examine her and maybe prescribing some medication to help her sleep. But with every opinion he said it usually left him in the dog house with his sister.

She turned her attention on him to glare slightly. "I slept fine. Hurry up so you will not be late for school." She responded sharply.

She placed the clean dishes on a towel to dry and walked out of the kitchen to grab her keys. When she left and was out of sight John stood and walked over to the sink to place his plate in it. His eyes moved over to the book. This was his chance to take it. He snatched it off the counter and headed over to his book bag and threw it in there.

He zipped his book bag up and walked out of the kitchen. Cameron was standing near the front door with her keys in her left hand. She was obviously waiting for his slow bum to move it. He smiled at her and opened the front door, walked out if it, and waltzed over to his sister's truck.

Cameron rolled her eyes and locked the front door. She made her way to the truck and looked over to Sarah's house. It was dark inside and no vehicle was in the driveway. She must have left earlier this morning, Cameron thought. Her eyes fell back on her truck and then on John. He was waiting for her to unlock the doors.

She unlocked her door and jumped in. She leaned over to the passenger side and unlocked his door. He opened it and she moved back to her seat while he jumped in to his. She placed the key in the ignition and heard her baby roar to life. She shifted the gears and pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

John was fiddling around with the stations, deep in thought about what he just did. He took the book and when Cameron finds out she might just kill him before the Terminators get the chance to.

He sighed in annoyance when he could not find any good songs on this early in the morning. He leaned back in his seat and glanced at the cupboard. In it were six CDs. They were not his or Cameron's. He picked them up and looked at the names of them. Most were gospel music, but one read _Live for Music_ on it. It was obviously a mixed CD. He slid it into the CD player and pressed play.

Cameron watched through the corner of her eye as he glanced at the titles on the CDs. She had to smirk when he scrunched at the sight of the gospel ones. They tried the church life. It was not for them. God could not save John from destruction. He seemed satisfied with one as he placed it in the CD player. She watched him click play and the first song began to play. It was a song they know.

_You Spin Me Around_ by Dead or Alive was their father's favorite song. Every morning he would play it and they would sing to it while fixing breakfast. Cameron quickly changed it to the next track. A song she did not know started playing. She turned her attention back on the road.

"It is called _You'll Never Know_ by VersaEmerge." John said, breaking the silence. Cameron had gone rigid in her seat and her eyes stayed glued to the road. The song brought back memories, and memories brought pain to her.

"Oh. It is pretty good." She responded as she stopped at a red light. She glanced out the window and saw clouds rolling in. she had planned to investigate a warehouse her father wrote about in the book, but rain might stop her. Or it would not. It all depended on how bad it was supposed to get.

John shifted in his seat. A quiet, closed off Cameron was a Cameron you should run from or you might end up as food for a bear or something like that. He saw the light change to green and watched Cameron take her foot off the brake and turn into his school.

She turned into his school and pulled up near the front entrance. She came to a full stop and kept her foot on the brake as she turned to face John. She forced a smile on her face.

"Have a fun first day of school." She said in an overly cheerful voice.

John glowered at her and opened his door. "Yeah, you have a fun day too. Buy a lizard and teach it to sing the Geico commercial song." He said stepping out of the truck. He saw her glare at him and closed the door before she could get her two cents in.

He placed his book bag over his shoulder, pulled out his schedule, and walked into the building. He glanced at the paper and read what his first class and what room number it was in. Literature in Room 508 was plastered in his mind as he made his way through the crowd of teenagers. He heard the gossiping cheerleaders, the band members work on their instruments, and saw the stoners move slowly through the halls.

He felt someone tap his shoulder and looked to his right to see who it was. His eyes widened at the sight of the Mystery Lady him and Cameron was always running into. She was holding a folder with 'REFERENCES' written on it. She was wearing a suit. Her black blazer made her blue blouse stand out in appearance to everything else.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked, stuffing his schedule in his pocket.

"I was just getting some information on an incident that happened here recently." She responded, tapping her fingers on the folder she was holding.

John nodded his head in thought. "You are a cop, then?" He asked in hesitation. If this woman was a cop, then they were going to have a problem living here with her popping up at every corner.

Sarah smiled in amusement. She noticed his hesitation and replied teasingly, "Nope, I am not a cop. Did I have you worried for a second?"

"Oh yeah, I was worried. I did not want you to find out that I do drugs and in a gang." He said, smirking at her.

"I see. I must be off and you should be too before you are late for class." Sarah stated as she started to walk away from John. She saw his wave of goodbye and head to his class before she turned fully away from him.

John made it into his class just as the bell rang. He made his way to empty seat, which was in the back next to the door. He looked around at all the other students he would be sharing this class with. Most were snobs and probably would not be paying attention to anything that went on in here. A small majority seemed like dedicated learners and sat in their seats with paper and a pencil on their desk. And the group, that John considered himself in, was just there because they had to be there and could not wait for the bell to ring and the day to end.

The teacher still had not arrived since the bell rung and the students began to associate to friends. John took this time to pull out the book from his book bag and place it on his desk. He wanted to read it, but felt like he should not read what was written in its pages. He memorized the front cover of the small, thick, brown book. The cover of it was written in red ink saying: _"In your fight to survive you must know this." _He traced the cover for several minutes.

The door opened and John looked up to see a girl come in to the classroom. All on eyes fell on her and she smiled at them and looked around for an available seat. The only seat unoccupied was the one on the left of John. She spotted it and made her way through the aisle and to the desk. She placed her folder on the desk and sat in it; she exhaled loudly in relief that the teacher was not here to mark her tardy on her first day of school.

John noticed something familiar about her. She looked like a younger version of the Mystery Lady. He made a mental note to ask her if she had any kids in this high school, seeing as though he could not ask the girl if her mom was the Mystery Lady because he did not know her name. He forgot to ask for it, again.

"Hi, my name is Lena Connor. What is yours?" The girl asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He looked up at her and answered. "My name is John Baum nice to meet you Lena."

"Likewise, are you going to read that or stare at it all through class?" She asked indicating to the book with her eyes.

John followed her gaze. It landed on the book and he sighed. He let his eyes rest on the book for a second before falling back to her. Her eyes were a deep green that reflected her very soul in them. Her hair was like the Mystery Lady's midnight locks. Lena's was longer though, about shoulder length.

"I was going to read it." He finally answered, opening his book to the first page. He turned his gaze to it when Lena nodded her head in understanding and opened her folder to begin writing something on a blank piece of paper.

He rested his cheek on his palm and began reading his father's familiar handwriting and some others that he did not know, but would may one day know.

* * *

><p>Page 1:<p>

_In the future a computer system called Skynet will start off as an AI. It will be no ordinary AI. This AI will have knowledge far beyond the average AI's range. In the beginning it is called 'The Turk, a simple computer that his the ability to play chess. Later, computer experts from all around will make it into an AI. When it comes on-line Skynet will see humans as a threat._

_A woman is responsible for the Turk's advancement of becoming an AI. No one knows her identity, but we know she owns the companies called Cyberdyne and Zeira Core. She has a group of scientists work with the Turk in making it self-aware. She succeeds and Skynet is made. She is responsible for the Terminators creation into this world._

_In the beginning she planned to program the Terminators to be like cops and force peace onto the overly violent Earth humans live in. Skynet works beside her in accomplishing this mission of hers. But, it was not looking for peace, only elimination. Humans secretly believed that she knew that this is what it was planning._

_Humans have no chance against these metal machines and soon enough 90 percent of the human race has been killed. We lose hope in ever having the world to be ours again. Till one man steps up and leads mankind in this war against the machines._

_John Connor, once known as John Reese, will take that stand and with him we fight back against the Terminators. I never believed I would be the father of the Leader of the Resistance, but I am. I was sent back to find John's mother and protect her. We fell in love and shortly after John and Cameron were born. _

_John, Leader of the Resistance, was my son. I will watch him grow, but I know one day I will no longer be there. Skynet will be sending those machines back and I will sacrifice my life before it could set its eyes on John. _

_Cameron will get him to safety. It must be why she was born. She will keep him hidden, and teach him the responsibilities of his future. She will be his savior through it all._

_-Kyle Reese _

* * *

><p>John balled his hand into a fist and closed the book with his freehand. He was going to be the guy that people looked up to in the future. He always questioned why the machines tried to kill him, but he never suspected that he would the one that leads mankind through this war. Cameron was better suited for this. She knew how to take charge and get things accomplished. She was the one who made every plan when they came in contact with Terminators in the past.<p>

He looked over to Lena. She was still writing in her folder. He leaned over a little to see what she was writing. She noticed and moved her folder over some for him to be able to read it with ease. He smiled his thanks at her and looked at what was written.

A poem was written in perfect penmanship. She did not write too small or too big. He read it with ease with no squinting at the some parts like he usually had to do when he reads something Cameron wrote down.

"Wow that is really good. Let me guess, you are a planning to get an English Major in college?" John asked. He moved his desk closer to Lena's so he would not have to lean so far.

She laughed softly and pulled the folder back closer to her. "No, I am going for a Marine Biology Major. I like working with animals. They are not as complicated as English is. What about you?" She said resting her arms on her desk and looking at John.

John traced the edge of her folder and glanced out the window on the other side of the room. He was not going to college. His future seemed planned out already with Hell being his friend.

"Oh, I do not know yet." He answered, still looking out the window. A light touch to his balled fist had him looking from the window to a hand on his. To be specific Lena's hand on his.

He looked up at her face and a small smile gracing it. She was going to say something but a voice stopped her from saying anything.

"Hey! I am Riley. Who are you, dude?" The Riley girl said. She walked over to them and leaned on John's desk.

* * *

><p>Lena's Poem:<p>

You were running down a spiraling staircase  
>You could see the malice in their eyes<br>As they ignited the chase  
>As you fell down from your lies<br>The air was thick with your fear  
>The burning in your lungs from every scream<br>As you cry out for someone to be here  
>As you learn this is no dream<br>Yet you run from their game  
>Yet you give them this satisfaction<br>Of your cards that you lay on the table for your own blame  
>Of gambling with the leader for a reaction<p>

You slip on a step on your way down  
>You fall down to the unknown land<br>As you fall to the ground  
>As you see and feel the sand<br>The reality of it all  
>The common sense<br>As you stand up from the fall  
>As you witness the presence<br>Yet you still run  
>Yet you still feel their eyes on you<br>Of cold, and the burning end of their gun  
>Of the smoke that rises from the barrel of the one bullet that ran through you and your heart too<p>

You remember that this was a dream, yet you wished it was better  
>You know now it was a mix of reality<br>As you open your blank eyes to the world and wrote that letter  
>As you wrote you wished it was a fantasy<br>Yet now you know you are dead  
>Yet now you wish you got the chance to voice<br>Of words you never said  
>Of correcting your miscalculating choice<p>

* * *

><p>The rain fell from the sky in tiny droplets of water. The droplets making <em>'tap, tap'<em> noises on her truck's roof as they fell upon it. The noise was soothing to Cameron's ears as she held the binoculars to her eyes and looked at the warehouse that seemed to be void of any humans, cargo, or Terminators. She placed her binoculars in the cupboard and opened her door. She stepped out of the truck and looked at the warehouse.

The rain fell on her making her hair wet and cling to her cheeks, but she swiped it away and reached under her seat to pull out the Revolver that she had stashed there for emergencies. She checked its cylinder for bullets and noted that it was loaded. She kept in her hand, since her 9mm was in her waistband, and walked cautiously towards the building. She could be mistaking about someone not being there.

She made it to the warehouse's door and glanced in to see no one. She opened the door slowly and pointed the Revolver into the warehouse. She moved in after it and still found no one to be there. She closed the door and walked fully into the warehouse.

It was empty. It was completely empty of anything. A chair did not even rest in this warehouse. Cameron walked around looking for anything that could tell her why her father would give her the coordinates for this warehouse and yet there be nothing here. What was he trying to tell her? It would be simple if he had just written it in the book in the first place.

It was over an hour when she gave up her search of the empty warehouse. She walked out and the rain poured down on her. She ignored the cold droplets that fell down her top and slid down her back. She noticed someone making their way over here. They seemed to be ignoring the rain like her. She narrowed her eyes to get a better look and noticed the person seemed to be walking a bit stiffly.

The person seemed to notice her. They were running now and that is how Cameron knew that the person she was seeing was no person but a Terminator. She held the Revolver up and ran towards the Terminator. She waited till she was close enough to shoot it. She shot it in the head and kept shooting till the Revolver was emptied.

It stopped running and turned its red eyes on her. "Do not interfere. I am not to harm you." It said in its monotone voice.

Cameron froze on the spot. It was not to harm her? She should not interfere? Why?

"Why?" She repeated from her thoughts. The machine had already started walking again when she spoke.

"You are no threat." It said and made its way away from her and to the warehouse. Was this what her father meant?

She quickly pulled ammo out of her jacket's pocket. She opened the cylinder and placed a bullet in each chamber. It might not see her as a threat, but she saw it as a threat. She closed the cylinder and pointed the Revolver to the Terminators head. She was about to shoot, but was stopped by punched to her face.

She fell to the desert ground on her knees and held a hand up to her already bruising cheek. The pain intensified as her fingers ghosted over it. She looked up to see Sarah standing over her. The woman held a look of fury in her green eyes.

"Do not play hero." Sarah said in earnest. She leaned down and ran the back of her fingers over Cameron's bruising cheek.

"I have to." Cameron insisted. She shivered at the touch Sarah initiated to her.

Sarah frowned at her words. "Then I have to do this." She said with pain lacing her voice.

Cameron was about to ask what she meant, but another punch to her bruised side had her falling on her side and slipping into oblivion.

* * *

><p>Page 1 Continued:<p>

_Many say she does what she does because she has no soul. She lost it when she lost someone close to her. A lover they say. Why take this out on the world?_

_Her first Terminator was given a name. It was made as an exact replica of her lover. It was given her lover's memories. Was she hoping to replace her deceased lover? _

_-Kyle Reese, Originally quoted by Derek Reese_

* * *

><p>"I am John." John answered to the blonde that obviously was not going to leave, even if he ignored her.<p>

Lena glared at the girl and focused on her folder. She turned the page to a clean one and began to write again. It left John on alone with the blonde.

"Huh, so want to get out of here and get something to eat? I am starving." Riley said.

"Why? I ate a really big breakfast and I am not really hungry. Are you in this class? John asked, leaning back in his desk and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, I am. But I am hungry. What afraid your girlfriend here will get mad?" She asked, pointing her thumb towards Lena, who stopped writing at the comment and was glaring at the blonde.

"She is not my girlfriend. She is a friend." John said through clenched teeth.

* * *

><p>Page 1 Continued:<p>

_In the future metal will rein its terror upon us. We will, cannot, let it control us. She is its maker. The one that helped bring this Hell upon us. None of us know who she is. We know she gave it the 'life' to become self-aware and turn against humans. It now calls her 'God'. _

_If we kill her, we kill Skynet. John is sending his best soldier to end her life. We do not agree with his choice. We prefer it be Derek Reese. _

_-Kyle Reese, Originally quoted by Jesse Flores_

* * *

><p>Cameron woke with a throbbing pain on the right side of her face. She looked around to see that she was in her room. She sat up with a groan and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. Sarah had punched her. TWICE at that. Did she have to punch her in the face though?<p>

"Hey, girlie glad to see you did not die on me." Sarah said, startling the girl from her thoughts.

Cameron stood on wobbly feet and leaned on her nightstand for support. Sarah stayed rooted in her spot. She would not dare frighten Cameron.

Cameron took a breath to ease her nauseas stomach. She looked up to see Sarah's eyes tracking her every move. (More like less movement and more about to stumble and meet the floor with her face.)

"You punched me! You let that metal killer get away! And you just stand there and joke like this is something funny? Did John send you back because he got annoyed of your jokes?" She screamed out her frustration to the woman that stood at her door.

Sarah balled her hands into fists and glared at Cameron. "It was a high possibility that you could have died playing some hero! Do you ever think before you act? You should be thanking me!" Sarah said in a dangerously low voice.

Sarah moved further into the room and right up to Cameron. She was so close Cameron could feel Sarah's body heat roll off her and onto Cameron's burning skin.

Cameron squeezed her eyes shut and forced herself to breathe normally. A hand was placed on her uninjured cheek and said hand's thumb caressed her cheek. At the touch Cameron's breath hitched and her eyes snapped open at an openly concerned Sarah.

"All I wanted was to keep you safe." Sarah said softly, running her hand down to Cameron's neck.

"Why?" Cameron whispered. Her body would not move away from Sarah. Her mind screamed at her to step away from the woman that was still a stranger to her. But she could not, would not, move away from the touch that was leaving tingles all through her body.

Sarah moved in closer to Cameron molding their bodies together. She moved her other hand onto Cameron's waist and around to her lower back. Her thumb rubbed slow circles on her back through her shirt.

"Sarah, why did you want to keep me safe?" Cameron breathed out. Her whole body was on fire at each caress of Sarah's thumb. Her eyes kept landing on Sarah's lips and back up to her eyes.

Sarah ran the hand that was on Cameron's neck to the back of her neck and into her hair. She pulled Cameron down just shy of hers. Their lips were only a small centimeter apart. Cameron felt Sarah's breath caress her face. She was waiting for Cameron to engage in the kiss.

Cameron went to close the distance; it was interrupted by her phone going off reminding her that she had to go pick John up from school. Was she out for that long? Did this short encounter last longer than she realize?

She moved out of Sarah's hold and turned around to pick her phone up off the dresser to turn the alarm off that was on it. She grabbed her keys that lay on the dresser and walked past Sarah and out of her room. Sarah was right behind her. She paused in the living room.

"Sarah, did you see a book in the kitchen?" Cameron asked Sarah without turning around to face her.

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest. "No, I did not see a book. Why?" She asked.

"Shit!" Cameron cursed and at a faster pace moved to the front door. "Are you coming or what?"

Sarah followed her out the door and into truck. She sat in the passenger side and watched Cameron floor it out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>Page 1 Continued:<p>

_Follow your heart John Connor. For I love you and always will._

_-Kyle Reese, Originally quoted by L.H.C._

* * *

><p>John waited in front of the school for Cameron to come get him. She was thirty minutes late and in that time he got to know Riley better. When you first meet her you can easily annoyed with her, but eventually you get past it and see a good friend out of her. Though, some of things she says make no sense at all, like carrots and apples or apples and carrots; however you are supposed to say it.<p>

He was talking to Riley about a new band he had been listening to when he noticed Cameron's truck pulling up. He waved goodbye to Riley and headed over to the truck. He looked at it to see the Mystery Lady with a very pissed off looking Cameron. He gulped and opened the door to the backseat. He climbed in and buckled up.

"John Reese, did you take the book?" Cameron yelled at him. She was looking at the rearview mirror that was reflecting John's image.

"Yes. I did. Cameron why did you not tell me I was going to play some big role in the future?" He yelled back to her with a tremor of fear in his voice.

"John Connor does not play in the future. What you do is not a game, but a hope for mankind." Sarah interrupted the yelling duo. She turned her head to look at Cameron and John.

"How do you know?" John asked in shock. He completely forgot that she was in the truck with them.

"You sent me back." Sarah stated in a matter of fact tone with a small grin on her face.

"Glad we all got to know each other! John, you are still in so much trouble when we get home and away from witnesses!" Cameron yelled to him while she turned sharply around a turn.

* * *

><p><strong>It is the 'Oh Shit' moment.<strong>

She could have slapped John right here, in the store, in front of everyone and not feel embarrassed to drag him out of there like he was a three year old and she was his mother. But the poor girl he decided to round up as his shield was stopping her from embarrassing John in front of complete strangers. She did not personally care what the girl would think of it, nor did she _care_ what the _girl thought _of _anything _that involved her and her actions. It was the pleading look John gave her that truly stops her from embarrassing him in front of the girl.

Sarah was stopping her too, though she will not admit it out loud (on the inside she is burning with longing to impress Sarah, though it looked more like she was a love sick puppy, and Sarah the bad girl she was drooling over). Sarah was the definition of calm, and she did not want to be the girl that flips out in a store, because she cannot handle two teenagers who want to get freaky in the backseat of her truck (figure of speech, since there is _**NO WAY**_ they are doing _**ANYTHING**_ in her baby). If it was Sarah in her position she would give them one of her sly grins and rattle off some joke. Well, she was not too sure what Sarah would do, but it did not involve ear pulling and freaky sex talking. Did it?

She flicked her gaze from the two teenagers over to Sarah, who looked the calm persona she was just musing over. A small grin was plastered on her face, as she observed the puppy-eyed look John was bestowing to her. Her hands were in her jeans pockets, and she was leaning on the buggy. The buggy all of them were sharing to buy groceries, since John decided to leave the fridge open in the middle of the night and not close it. Sarah had "bumped" into them, and asked what they were doing; John being the nice one told her and asked her if she would like to join them, which she did accept. And that is how they have come to share a buggy.

Cameron felt a sigh wanting to slip through her lips. John was beginning to be a pest with his male hormones (his penis does all the thinking, instead of his brain). She regretted it the instant she felt it, for John noticed her change in mood and quickly quirked his lips at her. Damn, she hated brothers who could read you like a sack of potatoes can read the chips bag and know that's where they are headed next.

John saw Cameron's obvious body language shift from aggravated with him to annoy, which is better than aggravated in his cases with Cameron. If she was not aggravated with him, then she was okay with what he wanted. Or simply too annoyed to yell at him for what he is doing.

He tried not to smile smugly at his sister. He knew full well he won this argument with her. He decided talking was better to handle this fragile win for him. "So, why are we just standing here? We got food to buy and names to take." He said with excitement in his voice. He wrapped his arm around Riley's shoulder and made a gesture like he was about to fly away with her.

Sarah was amused at his antics. She could not help it and said, "Do not forget to chew gum. Preferably, Trident, since you get cavities with the sugary gums." A full smile graces her lips as the words left her lips, and John gave her an eye roll for it.

"Yeah, because that is my worry in the future: John Reese death by cavities, because he did not listen to Sarah and chew teeth cleaning gum! Oh, the shocking news of his tragic death!" John exaggerated as Riley gasped for added effect.

"John, just go find what you need and meet me at the shampoo aisle in an hour." Cameron yelled to John's back as he took off with Riley the minute the words 'Just Go' left her lips.

She rolled her eyes as he turned down an aisle with Riley hot on his heels. It had the usually quiet Sarah chuckling.

Cameron fixed her gaze on the owner of the laugh. Sarah was still leaning on the buggy, but one of her hands was covering her mouth to block some of the laughter that wanted to escape her lips. Cameron burned the image into her mind. This is the Sarah she rarely got to see.

"Come on, the quicker we shop, the quicker I can get rid of you." Cameron said in fake annoyance to the woman. She enjoyed Sarah's company, a little more than she should enjoy it.

A fake hurt expression crossed the woman's face. "Well, I never thought you would be so annoyed with me. I gave you my jacket to keep warm, and this is how I am repaid?" Sarah asked, quivering her lip at Cameron.

Cameron grinned, shook her head, and kept moving down the aisle they were currently in, before John interrupted to demand he get to see Riley. She ran her eyes over the different brands of ice-cream. She was not big on frozen, cold, and milk products, but John loved the stuff. And if you did not have ice-cream in your fridge he would turn into the next Hulk and whine for it till you got some for him. That is a fact, not an opinion.

Cameron noticed Sarah has not placed anything into the buggy. Wasn't she here to shop too? That is what she said when she "bumped" into them.

"So, are you here for food or what?" Cameron asked to spur on a conversation with the silent Sarah.

It won her a smile from Sarah. "Not really, I wanted to see you." Sarah said locking gazes with Cameron. It was a hesitant confession from the usually cocky woman.

Cameron turned her gaze away from Sarah's penetrating eyes and focused on the freezers with frozen varieties of food in them. If love existed for her, it would never be with an oblivious man or woman. She could never risk putting another innocent human's life in harm's way. But a resistance soldier that John sent back? Could she fall for that one person?

Her eyes fell back to Sarah, to find Sarah's attention elsewhere. She followed the woman's eyes and saw her watching two women walk by. They were holding hands and smiling with adoration to each other. Cameron smiled to them when they looked over to notice them staring. They shared a smile with her, but Sarah's attention was on Cameron again.

"Sarah, are you okay?" Cameron asked softly.

"Yes, I am fine." Sarah said, looking away from Cameron and moving on to the next aisle. "Shall we continue on, love?"

Cameron laughed and strolled on through the aisle they were now in. "Mm, yes Oh Mighty One. Lead the way."

* * *

><p>Future: Date Unknown<p>

"When we were younger Cameron use to hold my hand, for me to not get lost in the crowd of people, when we crossed the street. She used to get frustrated if I stopped in the middle of the road and look at all the cars that lined up at the light." John said when he heard the door open. He already knew who it was. The door closed silently and footsteps were the only noise in the room.

The person who entered his quarters moved further into the room, taking a seat on his bed. They stayed silent for a moment. Till, John turned to look at the newest member in the resistance.

"Why did you stop to look at the cars in the first place?" Sarah asked. If John did not know better, he would say she was curious about him because she wanted to know him, but he knew better. She asked because she needs to understand him, and learn how to handle his sister when she is sent back.

John leaned back in his chair. He looked over at Sarah. Mild interest was present on her face, but her eyes burned with curiosity. He did not know why Sarah felt emotions to the smallest of things, or why she questioned the things people normally never question. Like why did he eat corn and not cream corn? She would say they are the same thing. One was just creamy, the other not so creamy.

He felt a smile pull at his lips. "I was always wondering what they do when they have to wait for the light to change." He responded moving out of his chair; walking over to the bed and sitting next to Sarah.

Sarah was quiet, and John fell back to the memories that he buried into a box in the back of his mind. He went back to the day he lost his sister. He was only eighteen, and he fell in love with Lena Connor, who he met in high school, but did not fall for her till she was studying at a local college to be a marine biologist. Cameron had known her first. They had met when Cameron was ten, but since they were running for their lives she had to leave Lena. They found each other again when Cameron was eighteen. It was instant recognition when John brought her over to study for a Chemistry test they had coming up.

Cameron felt it was safe to have a friend. He had not known she fell in love with Lena. He did not even know that they had a relationship for two years. He did not find this out till after his wedding, when Cameron stopped talking to him and walked away from his life for good.

She had told him that John _**Connor **_could handle himself. And she was gone, just like that. She changed her name so he could not find her. John tried for four years to find her.

John tried to push her out of his heart when he failed in his search to find her. It was hurting Lena to see him in that much pain. She felt horrible, but he reassured her that he would not change a thing if he could. They were in love, and Cameron was being selfish about it.

One day he saw her. She was talking to a group of people at some outside café. His heart nearly doubled over in joy and pain that was running through it. He moved across the street and came right up to her, interrupting the meeting she had been having.

"Cameron, I need to talk to you!" He said in an even voice, though his insides were rolling with anxiety. His hands were in his pockets as he watched the decisions run through her eyes. Shock was evident, but something was lying underneath them as well. Hate? Regret?

She seemed to come to a decision, for she excused herself and followed him to an empty table. He pulled out a seat for her, and she smiled her thanks while taking the offered chair. He moved over to the one across from her and sat in it.

"What do you need, _**Connor**_?" She said with venom pouring out with his last name. The malice was in her eyes, and a cold smile was placed on her face, as she folded her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Cameron, Lena…she died…she died, because of me. Because I had to be John Connor!" He said leaning back in his chair and looked at Cameron's face for a reaction. There was none. At the time he had believed that she threw her old life out the door and no longer cared about the people in it. At the time he was a foolish man, and did not see the truth that hid behind the mask she wore.

"John, I look like her. Don't I?" Sarah asked, breaking the silence and bringing John out of his thoughts.

John sheepishly looked at Sarah. She was right. She looked exactly like Lena. "Maybe because that was how Cameron wanted you to look." He whispered, but he knew she would him here perfectly.

Sarah took his hand and squeezed it lightly. "I know why you want me to go back, John. I know why you gave me a choice, and I will try to save her." she told him to reassure him.

John smiled at her. For a cybernetic organism Sarah was good at infiltrating. Yet, it was more than infiltrating. She was perfect with human emotions; it was like she was feeling them. Maybe she was. Cameron had built Sarah to be the perfect Terminator, to be sentiment.

Sarah was Cameron's first Terminator to go online.

TBC….

"I like to bend reality and make it my own twisted version of truth. For if it is mine, then it will always be true and no lie can pass its boundaries. It is like the world of Oz, Alice in Wonderland, or others that fall in different worlds. I make it mine and I dare you to make it yours." –Jeremy B.


	6. The Real Chapter 6

**The Real Chapter Six.**

Cameron Reese was a force to be reckoned with. She strolled into rooms with leadership gracing her speech to the men that lay in front of her. She walked with quiet steps through the building, as if she was a feline in heels. But the face she bestowed, the cold expression she wore every day to the world was the most frightening. She was beautiful, to be true to all eyes, but it was almost a frigid beauty. She always seemed distant and aloof, holding subordinates far from her heart, but close enough to her cold exterior.

The people that worked for her knew nothing about her personally. They knew the professional side of her-the side of her that demands they bring her computer, The Turk, into the world as an AI-that was the side they could understand. On a personal level they could not understand why ice voided her eyes of any emotion, why she never smiled, even when they accomplish one of her assignments, or more importantly why she builds a barrier between her and humanity.

Her associates were to never speak her name out of the work place. Her name was to stay a mystery throughout the world as the owner of Zeria Core and Cyberdyne. If anyone blabbed to the press…well, let's say no one has blabbed yet.

John found her during a meeting with Cyberdyne. They were offering her a job there to be there tech-girl. She was going to decline, for she knew Cyberdyne was involved in the making of Skynet. But, John came and pulled her away before she could answer to them. He told her the one person she ever loved was dead. She had been shot by a group of guys that looked like they have been spending time in a tunnel all their life. He did not get to see their faces, but Cameron had stopped listening when he said she was dead.

She would not let him see the pain she was experiencing. It had been like razors were cutting deep into her soul and shredding what was left of her already torn soul. She placed a neutral mask on her face and stared at him as he pleaded with her to understand. He was looking at her like he used to when he was little and needed Cameron to protect him.

He looked at her like he did when a nightmare plagued his very dreams and she was the one who could take them away. It was the look that made her burn with hatred in her heart. She did not comfort him, tell him he would get through it, or even say a word to him. She stood from her seat and walked back over to the men that were waiting for her answer. It was a yes. It was not long before she became the owner of Cyberdyne and bought Zeria Core for herself.

Her eyes drifted to the envelope that lay on her desk on top of a folder with the latest results of her AI. It had arrived earlier that day from an anonymous man. By the familiar penmanship on it she knew it was from John. It lay there unopened on her desk. It was his handwriting on the front of it. _"Cameron, I need you."_

She reached her hand over and picked the envelope up. She re-read the words on it at least fifty times already for the past half hour. She placed in back on her desk and hid it under her folder. She opened the folder and scanned the contents of her AI's development. The results showed tremendous advancement in its knowledge. In less than a week her AI will come on-line and she will take it to the next step: Self-awareness.

Leaning back in her chair, she glanced out the window to see the night sky. No stars shined in the black sky. Street lights blocked your sight from the stars. The cars lights reflected on her window as they drove by.

She was not really paying attention to the outside world of her office. Her mind was racing with plans for the future. A world of peace was what she wanted. It would not come though. Her "child" will see humans as a threat as soon as its "eyes" sees the world and the harm it makes.

Her plan was to ease it when it came on-line. Show it what she has planned for the world it will "fear". She was aware that it was wrong to think it as a human child. But it was her creation, her child. If she did not show it love, no one would, like the love she was never showed. Sure, John was her brother, but if he had loved her he would have been there for her too when Lena died. He would have known she was hurting just as much as he was.

No one stopped to think that she needed someone. They did not look her way and die to protect her from her nightmares. She had no one, but the will to protect John. It was all she ever did.

She threw the folder in the trash bin and picked up the envelope that revealed itself from under the folder. She sighed and opened it to see a letter inside. She took the letter out of the envelope and through the envelope away.

She looked at the neatly folded letter. She unfolded it to see a short message written on it. "_Do not lose your touch on humanity, sister."_

It was a good intention, but she lost touch with humanity a long time ago. She ripped it up and threw it away as well with every memory she ever had of John _**Reese**_**.** He no longer existed, there was only John _**Connor**_.

She leaned over to the phone that rested on her desk. She clicked the speed dial number five. A ringing noise came blaring out from the small speaker on it, and then a click as the call was answered.

"What can I do for you, Miss. Reese?" The caller asked through the speaker.

Cameron leaned back in her computer chair. "I want your team to construct an exoskeleton out of coltan, not titanium. Can you do that?" Cameron said tapping her fingers on her keyboard to pull up files she had on the computer to send to the man she was currently speaking to.

"Of course, we will get right on it. When do you want it finished?" He asked.

Cameron sent the outline of the shape she wanted the exoskeleton to him. "I want it soon." She stated, closing out of her computer and clicking the end call button on her phone.

* * *

><p>"What happened to the Terminator I saw?" Cameron asked, opening the hood of the truck to view inside it and held her flashlight for light from the dark night. "Before you punched me in the face, that is." She looked inside to see it. It was more of a distraction; then there actually being a problem with her baby.<p>

"I took care of it. He was heading to the warehouse to destroy it. John will use it in the future to stock ammunition and food for the Resistance." Sarah responded. She was on the roof of Cameron's truck gazing down at Cameron. "You also mean before I tried to kiss you." She added.

Cameron glowered at the woman. "Whatever, how did you take care of it?" She asked. She closed the hood of her truck and walked over to her opened door. She leaned in and grabbed the chip bag that she had thrown in there earlier. She pulled it out and jumped up onto the roof of the truck and sat next to Sarah.

"Simple, I ran him in circles till he got confused and blew himself up." Sarah smirked and snatched the Doritos out of Cameron's hands. She opened it and pulled one out.

"Sarah, are you ever serious about anything? You cannot run a Terminator in circles." She said snatching her Doritos back from Sarah. She set it in her lap and looked at the woman.

Sarah was chewing a chip she had in her mouth. She swallowed and smiled at Cameron. "Why do you say that? You do not think it is possible?" She asked, completely ignoring the first question.

"Well, they have computers for brains for one thing. How can you run that into circles?" Cameron stated with an eye roll.

"The same way toast can be burnt in the toaster." John yelled from the front door, interrupting the two women's conversation.

He walked over to them when he earned two sets of glares towards him. Cameron jumped off the roof of the truck when John got close enough to them.

"Oh? I have that problem with my toaster." Sarah mused as she grinned at John.

John pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "I found this while doing some research on the internet. It is an order for computer chips at a small company called Z.C. they are not a big dealership like we think Skynet would be built in, but that is how the big and the bad get done!" John said holding out the paper for Cameron to see.

Cameron took it from John's hand and read the names of chips that were listed on it. She glanced over at Sarah, who was looking down at them with a neutral expression.

"It is possible, but John dad said Cyberdyne creates the AI for Skynet. There is no Z.C. anywhere in the book." Cameron stated, handing him the paper back. "Maybe they supply the chips. They are not our biggest concern, though."

John sharply turned his head in the direction of Sarah. "What do you think, Sarah?" He asked. She was a soldier in the war of the future. He was the guy she followed. He was hoping she would agree with him and his idea with the chips to Skynet.

Sarah nodded her head in thought. "I agree with you, John. A computer is nothing without a chip for memory and back-up drives. Without them they are just scrap wiring." Sarah agreed while jumping down off the truck.

"See, Sarah agrees! Cameron, this could be it." John reasoned with his stubborn sister.

Cameron eyed them both with a glare. "John, I know you want to end this. I do. Sarah and I will check it out tomorrow. You are going to school like normal teenaged boys." She relented.

John may be the Leader of the Resistance in the future, but here in this time with her he is her little brother. There was no way she was going to let him pass up a chance at an education. Future John needs more than computer smarts, right?

"But-"Sarah cut him off.

"I agree with Cameron." She smirked at his obvious agitation to the interruption.

Cameron nodded her head and turned on her heels and headed towards the house. John left the front door open and she grabbed the handle as she strolled inside and closed the door.

"Thanks a lot, Sarah." John grumbled.

Sarah walked over to him and patted him on his back. "Do not try to argue with her." She demanded and walked off to her house.

John watched her go. The Mystery Lady was no longer a mystery. Well, she was still a mystery. He only knew that he sent her back to the present to stop Skynet, but to him it seemed something else was hiding beneath the surface, like he sent her back for more than one reason. Was it only to stop Skynet? Was she here to protect him too?

Cameron would not be pleased if his future-self told Sarah to protect him. His sister has been doing it since she was seven. He is alive today, so it must count for something. She was smart and cautious around every corner. The police believed they were kidnapped and murdered after their father's body was found.

Sarah did not seem to care if he lived or died. Her attention was always focused on something else: His sister. Cameron is who keeps her around long enough for John to ask questions about his future. It is not like she does not care about him in general. She does talk to him, tease him, and joke with him. But it looks like she prefers Cameron's attention.

Did he send her back to protect Cameron? Was his sister in danger? Was Cameron in his future? Does he truly lose her to death by a Terminator?

* * *

><p>The sky was different shades of gray as Cameron gazed out of the building's window. A storm was rolling in and rain was expected to fall within an hour with how dark the clouds were. She turned her attention back to the detective standing behind her.<p>

"What can I do for you today, Detective?" Cameron asked irritably. This was not the first time an officer has been here to question her about the murder of Lena Connor.

"To be honest with you, Miss. Reese, I am not a Detective. My name is James Ellison and I am from-"His introduction was cut off by Cameron's sharp reply.

"From the FBI, I know. I have many friends who work there. You are mentioned quite a lot. The religious man, right?" She asked.

She turned back to the window and looked out at the tiny droplets that fell from the sky. The droplets took her thoughts to the future where, instead of rain, bullets will fall from the sky. The sun will never shine through the reddened skies of terror. All this beauty she sees will disappear with her child ending it, her creation, and her fate.

"I am here to ask you how you knew Mrs. Connor." Ellison explained to the stoic woman.

Cameron tensed as the name fell from his lips_**: Connor**_. She was a student in college. She was going to have John's child one day. She would make a fantastic mother. Lena loved everyone and anyone. She was no harm to this world. Why would someone take her from it? What did she do to deserve this? What did Cameron do to deserve never seeing that smile again?

"We were friends." Cameron answered. Her voice would have choked if she had said that name. The only name that will ever leave her lips as a lover.

"Do you know her husband? It is important that you do not lie to me. If you do you could go to prison. He has gone missing since Mrs. Connor's murder." Ellison pressed on.

Cameron turned sharply and slammed her fist on the rectangular table. "Mr. Ellison, I do not know John _**Connor. **_I knew my brother John Reese. I knew…her…as my friend. Now leave, and do not send any more of your pathetic FBI agents or cops here. I am done. I have answered your questions, now go." She said with agitation lacing her tone. She pointed to the door and waited till he complied and left in silence.

She turned back to the window. To the dark sky that reflected her gloomy back to her. Ellison's reflection showed up and she eyed it with disdain. He must not understand what _leave_, _go_, _now_ means.

"Tell me, James, how long can I child survive in the womb when the mother dies?" Cameron questioned him without turning to him.

Ellison was silent for a minute, processing the question to answer it carefully and honestly. "I am not too sure, maybe two minutes or less." He answered.

"Do you think that child suffers in that short time?" She questioned further.

"I would like to think the child does not suffer. Why do you ask such questions?" He said, crossing his arm over his chest.

"My child is, metaphorically speaking, in my womb. But soon will be brought to this world. Her name will be legendary, Mr. Ellison. Would she be scared if she died for two minutes? Do you think a computer could feel?" She responded. She turned towards him and leaned back on the window.

Ellison shifted on his feet. He cleared his throat and said, "Yes, if you taught it emotions I believe it would show fear of dying for two minutes."

Cameron smiled coldly and walked up next to him. In her heels she was eye level with him. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Then pray, Mr. Ellison, that my child does not die. For if she shows fear we all may die. Have a nice day."

She walked out of the office and down to the conference room where she had a meeting going on about her AI. She opened the door and everyone turned their attention to her. She nodded to the few she knew while she walked up to the power-point they had on over the projector.

"Miss. Reese, the task his been completely. Your computer is now developed into an AI." One of the men in her group started off. His name is Miles Dyson. "It can understand you if you talk to it…" He trailed off by the cold look she bestowed to him.

"Though the AI is a computer, an object, I will have none of you calling it "it". Are we clear? We will call it Skynet and with "her" we will make this world better than it has been for years. Shall we continue to the next step in my plan?" Cameron asked the group.

There were nods and unsure glances, but all of them were going to do it. She was a persuader and Hell has no fury she will make Skynet and watch it destroy the world. Her child just may kill John. Would she care? No.

"What is the news on the exoskeleton I wanted?" She asked one man in particular. He was sitting on the right in the front of the long table that seated the twelve men.

"It is finished. It is the same shape of a female woman like you asked of us." He answered nervously to her.

"Perfect." She coldly smiled. "Show me."

* * *

><p>John walked back into the house and saw Cameron in the kitchen washing dishes. He moved next to her and held his hand out for the plate she was currently washing. She handed it to him and he picked up the clean rag to wipe the remaining water off of it. He set it down on the counter next to him that had a dish racks there.<p>

He glanced at Cameron through the corner of his eye to see a troubled look on her face. Her knuckles were white as she held onto the cup tightly in her hands as she ran it through the hot, bubbly water. He reached over and gently grasped her wrist that held the cup. He pulled it up and took the cup from her hand, more like prying it with his freehand.

Cameron sighed and let him take the cup from her. Her hand was a light red from making contact with the hot water. She rested both of her hands on the edge of the sink. She focused on the bubbles that moved over the water, instead of a concerned looking John. If she looked at him he would know she was tired, not just tired but exhausted. He would know she was afraid.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and tapped it with his fingers. "Did you know that YouTube makes anyone smile? I should show you a video I found with Riley." He rambled on to get his sister to smile or at least glare at him to shut up.

She responded to his rambling with a small, almost nonexistent, smile. But he saw it none the less.

"Come watch it. I promise you will laugh. You will laugh so hard unicorns will be flying out of your butt and across the rainbow!" He continued, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the living room where his laptop rested.

He sat her down on the couch and sat next to her. He clicked on the browser and typed in YouTube. The site came up and he faced it to her.

"Type something, Cam. It can be anything. I need to go make a sandwich and then I will show you the video." He said after a moment. He jumped up and headed to the kitchen.

Cameron looked at the little line blinking; waiting for her to type something in the search bar. She leaned over and rested her fingers on the keys. She did nothing else, though. She did not know what to type; not a big fan of the music YouTube usually played. The little bloggers on here were not that funny to her. She held no interest in the internet or really anything to do with a computer.

Sarah came to her mind. It was not intentionally. Sarah had a way of popping into her thoughts on their own accord. She was a woman who knew no boundaries, and a way of making you laugh at a serious moment. She made Cameron smile, and that was rare for the life she lives. It must be because Sarah lives the same life she does.

Earlier that night at the grocery store John had left them alone. Sarah grew quiet after she spotted two women together. Sarah was not homophobic. Cameron was sure of that. Hello, they almost kissed! But it did seem to trouble her in some way.

She moved her right hand up to her face and touched her cheek lightly. The bruise was there, but it was hidden by concealer. John did not need to know Sarah punched her and she ran into a Terminator. He would become the parent and she the teenage daughter that got caught sneaking out of the house. Or, well, worse than that if he found out.

Sarah said she handled the Terminator. How does one single woman take down a Terminator without any bruises or cuts to show for it? Sarah may be skilled, but she is not that skilled in the fighting industry. She wanted to ask her, but like she tried earlier it only came to jokes from the woman.

She focused back on the laptop. She typed in the only feeling she seems to not express, the only thing that will not drain from her body and fall down her like rain from the sky. If she did would it make the nightmares stop?

_Cry_

She clicked Enter and over a million videos came up. She skimmed through the first three pages. Majority of it was songs with the word cry in them. A good amount of them was ways to force the tears out to fool people. Through her search she was not really interested in anything she saw so far. She almost gave up when one video in particular showed up. The name of it was Cry by Alexx Calise. She clicked on it and the music softly played through the speakers.

John was leaning against the threshold. He was going to make his presence known, but the music stopped him dead center. Cameron's eyes were glued to the screen as the lyrics flashed through the song. He watches her replay the song and sings the lyrics softly.

Cameron felt the tears prickle behind her eyelids. The hot burn of them had her touching her cheek as a small droplet ran down it. She wiped it away and exited from the website.

"Cameron..." John whispered.

"It is okay, John. I am going to bed. You should too. You know, school and all tomorrow. I am going to talk to Sarah real quick about Z.C." She said dismissing herself from the living room.

She grabbed a jacket off the coat hanger in her room and walked over to the front door. She looked over to see John still standing over by the threshold. He was looking at her with the saddest expression printed on his face. She smiled softly to him and put the jacket she grabbed on, which did not smell like her or John. She looked at the jacket to see it was Sarah's from the other night when she gave it to her to shake off the cold. She opened the door and walked out into the chilly night.

She stood by the door and looked over to Sarah's house. A light was on and she could see through the window that Sarah was still awake. She was moving around what looked like the living room. Another person was in the house too. It was a man; Cameron noted when the man walked over to look out the window. The way he looked out of it looked like he was searching for something, or possible checking for something that was searching for him.

She pondered if she should go over and interrupt them. She stayed rooted in her spot as she watched the man turn back to face Sarah. He was talking to her with hand movements and all. He was pacing the room, like he was distressed about what he was talking about.

Cameron made her choice to go over there when the man started yelling at Sarah and closing in on her. She quickly ran the short distance between their houses. She ran up the small steps to the porch and knocked on the door. The sound of hushing was made through the door, before it was opened by a surprised Sarah.

"Cameron, what brings you here?" Sarah asked in astonishment. She leaned against the door frame and looked down at the jacket Cameron was wearing. _My jacket_, Sarah thought.

Cameron shifted nervously from one foot to the other. "Umm, I am sorry. Should I come back later?" Cameron asked half stuttering over her words. She quickly turned to leave, but she was stopped by Sarah.

"No. You should come in. it is cold as my freezer out there. I was just talking with a Resistance soldier that John sent back. Come, come in." Sarah said ushering Cameron in to her house.

This time Cameron went in. she did not want to leave Sarah alone with the man. Resistance soldier or not you do not get in _her _woman's face and yell at her for your own worries. Wait! Did she just say _**her**_ woman? She shook the thought out of her head and focused on the situation in front of her.

"I do not have time for this. Three if my guys are dead and you have some explaining to do you metal bitch." The man seethed to Sarah.

She only shrugged and pointed to the door. "I know nothing about your guys. You should leave now. We will talk more another time." She said in annoyance.

He shook his head and walked past her to the door. "John says you are perfect. The only perfect thing about you is your lying." He stated and left the house with the slamming of the door.

Cameron looked at Sarah, who was looking at the closed door with boiling hatred in her eyes. Her eyes went to Cameron and they softened. She smiled and walked over to Cameron.

"So, what brings you here?" Sarah asked. She sat on the couch and gestured Cameron to sit.

Cameron sat on the couch and faced Sarah with a look of bewilderment on her face. "Sarah, who was that man, and I came to talk about what we are going to do tomorrow." Cameron said. She was still shaken up by what the man said. Metal bitch? Perfect? Lying?

Sarah leaned back on the couch and stretched her legs over on Cameron's thighs. "That was Derek. His buddies are dead and he is blaming me for it. Tomorrow we will be playing the role of a rich woman with a trophy wife. Me being the rich woman, because you are too young looking to be successful. I will be considering placing my money in their hands, and we will get the information first then snoop around later. It is in Oregon. So, John will be on his own for about a week." Sarah said. She leaned over and pulled her laptop on her lap and clicked on the file she had downloaded onto it after John mentioned Z.C. to them.

She handed it over for Cameron to read. Cameron took it and skimmed through what the company was developing, how they did their management, and questions that Sarah was going to bring up when they met with them. She looked up from the computer and towards Sarah.

"We will be there for a week? I cannot leave John for that long." She argued. "Is there a way to shorten it?"

"No, I will have Derek watch over him. You are related to him, you know. He is your uncle, Kyle's brother." Sarah informed as she took the laptop back and closed it.

Cameron looked up with wide eyes at Sarah. "What? He is our uncle?" She practically screamed to the woman.

Sarah grimaced. "Yes, I think that is what I just said. He does not know it though. John told me specially not to tell a soul the relation of them. So, hush girlie." She said moving her legs back onto the floor. "There is another reason you are here, no?"

Cameron eyes darted to the floor. Why was she here? She could have gotten all of this information on the way to Oregon. It was an urge that she felt deep inside her to come to Sarah. Why? Why? What is so important about this woman? Why did she want to be around her so much? Err…

"I honestly do not know anymore. I have never depended on anyone. I was the one people depended on. John depends on me. When I am around you I…" Cameron trailed off as she played with them of her shirt. She felt what? Safe? Happy? Loved?

Sarah scooted closer to Cameron and took her hand, which was playing with hem of her shirt, and intertwined their fingers. "You feel like you can depend on me? That I can keep _you_ safe? Cameron, I told you I wanted to keep you safe and I meant it." Sarah said softly.

Cameron turned her head slightly to see emerald eyes gazing into her soul. It was like Sarah was her knight in shining armor and she was the princess that needed saving. But she was no princess. John was the prince and Sarah was supposed to keep _him_ safe, not _her_.

"You are to protect John. I am no importance in the future." Cameron stated turning away from Sarah and taking her hand out of Sarah's.

Sarah reached over and traced Cameron's jawline with her fingers. She moved them under her chin and turned her gently to look at her.

"Cameron, John has you. He is a big boy now and does not need twenty million people watching over him while he takes a bite out of his sandwich, just waiting for him to choke so they can jump in and save him. I know for a fact John is smart and he will get out of any situation. He has you. Who do you have? You have me." Sarah said in earnest. She ran her fingers up to Cameron's cheek. "I apologize for hurting you."

Cameron's breath hitched at the sincere look in Sarah's eyes and the charming words Sarah spoke. She had someone to fall on when the going gets tough. Sarah was here to protect her. It was no longer just her protecting John. She had help.

"Sarah, you never answered my question." Cameron managed to whisper out without sounding like a teenager with a crush. Even if that is what she is: A teenager with a crush, a HUGE crush?

Sarah smiled softly and nodded her head. "Which one?" She asked moving Cameron closer to her.

"Why do you want to keep me safe? What happened with the Terminator? Sarah, you have to tell me. You are keeping so much from me." Cameron insisted, half pleading with the woman. She pulled back from the woman, before she could lose her thought process.

"I want to keep you safe, because _you are an importance_ in the future. Do you have any idea what you do? You make me real, Cameron. You make me feel. You are there to keep me from being afraid." Sarah said. She stood from the couch and moved to stand in front of Cameron, who still sat on the couch.

Sarah leaned down to straddle Cameron's thighs and took Cameron's right hand and placed it over her heart. Cameron felt it beat in a rhythm through Sarah's shirt. She pressed down slightly to feel its steady rhythm that matched her own heartbeat. Sarah's hand was still resting on hers. Their fingers look like puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. They were two halves brought to one.

Cameron flicked her gaze up to Sarah. She took her freehand and twirled a curl of Sarah's hair in her fingers. Sarah's gaze moved to Cameron's fingers.

"I do? Me, plain old me, does all of that for you?" Cameron asked breathlessly.

Sarah smiled a seductive smile that leaves Cameron flushing and dizzy with need to kiss Sarah. As if she read her mind, Sarah moved her hand from Cameron's and slid it to the back of her neck and pulled Cameron closer to her. She took hold of the other side of Cameron's face with her left hand, and then tilted her head up while she brought hers down, and the two kissed. Cameron closed her eyes and softly groaned into the soft kiss. Sarah smirked into the kiss and ran her tongue along Cameron's bottom lip. Cameron opened her mouth, allowing Sarah to deepen the kiss. She moaned when her tongue met Sarah's. She followed the movements of Sarah's tongue, to tracing hers, to tasting her, and how she ran her tongue along Cameron's whole mouth.

As they kissed Cameron moved her hands down to Sarah's sides and lower to the hem of her shirt. One of her hands slide under the black wife-beater Sarah was wearing and moved north again going over the woman's stomach and tracing Sarah's ribs slowly until her fingertips were gently pressing against the soft warm mound of a breast covered by Sarah's bra.

Sarah pulls back slowly from the kiss and grasps the hand that is under her shirt and pulls it out to hold it in hers. "You know, patience is a virtue." Sarah said. She kissed Cameron's fingers one at a time, while Cameron got her breathing back to normal.

"I was never the patient one." Cameron emphasized her point by kissing Sarah softly. And pulling away before Sarah could respond to the kiss.

"I see." Sarah stated, running her thumb along the length of Cameron's kiss swollen lips. "You will just have to learn to then. We leave quite early tomorrow morning. You should rest."

She got up and looked over her to see a bewildered Cameron looking at her.

"What? Do you want to sleep in my bed with me? I would be happy to share." Sarah said with a smirk on her face. It grew into a wicked smile when she saw the flush that appeared on Cameron's face at the thought of sleeping with her in her bed.

Cameron stood and followed Sarah to the front door. Sarah blocked the path of the door and pulled Cameron into her body by her waist. Her hands traced Cameron's waist and would move upwards to the end of her ribs and back down from time to time.

She kissed Cameron's chin and along her jaw to her earlobe. She whispered in her ear in a teasing tone, "So, my bed is a no? You are getting good at being patient."

Cameron grabbed onto Sarah's waist for support. Her legs felt like jelly when Sarah's hot breath and husky voice met her ear.

"Sarah, did John send you back to seduce me? It is working, obviously." Cameron asked in a shaky voice.

Sarah laughed softly into Cameron's ear and moved back slightly to come face to face with Cameron. One of her hands moved up and cupped Cameron's bruised cheek. She gently massaged it with her thumb. "No, he did not. It would have been an honor if he did ask me to. I would have told him **EXACTLY** how I would seduce you." She said.

Cameron rolled her eyes and moved away from Sarah. Sarah moved so she could open the door. She touched the handle with her fingertips and turned her head slightly to Sarah.

"You never answered my other question, Sarah." Cameron stated and opened the door. She took one step out and was grabbed by her middle and pulled back into a solid form. Sarah's front was pressed fully to her back. She leaned her head on Sarah's shoulder.

Sarah kissed Cameron's head. "I took care of it. The Terminator has been terminated. What more is there to know?" She pleaded softly with Cameron.

Cameron nodded her head and Sarah let her go. She turned around and kissed Sarah's cheek.

"Alright, Sarah Connor, I will not question you further. Goodnight." She said. _But later you just wait_, she thought. The things Derek said was still troubling her. Why would he call Sarah a Metal Bitch?

Sarah smiled in relief to Cameron's bomb-barding questioning. "Goodnight, love." Sarah said and closed the door as Cameron made her way back.

* * *

><p>John walked casually down the corridor of the underground tunnels they, the Resistance, have currently stationed themselves. It was dark, muddy, and bleary of any laughter echoing on the walls. The only sounds that echoed off the tunnel walls were cries from small infants and children. But it was better than being up there were Hell raised its vengeance and took the angels from the Earth; the angles being Humans. Not even a child was spared to the Terminators that plagued the world with their infestation.<p>

No one around him knew the woman that caused all of this. Only he did. He found out when she accepted the offer at Cyberdyne. He was keeping tabs on her. It was not long till the puzzle pieces came together and he realized that she would make the world fall to Terminators. All this was because Lena, his deceased wife, was dead.

Cameron, his sister and once protector, would never have done this if Lena was alive right now. She would never want Lena to live in a world full of fear. His sister would have torn Cyberdyne down until it was nothing but dust and a forgotten memory. But Lena _was _dead, and he was the one to blame. He was not able to protect her. John Connor could not protect _his_ own _wife_. After that day he questioned if he really was the Leader everyone talked about. How was he to save mankind, if he could not even save one woman, his wife?

Lena was shot. She was shot through the chest. It did not hit her heart, but it nicked one of the main arteries that connected to the heart. She bled out. She had to suffer for four minutes. The paramedics said the shock would have numbed any pain she was in. He was there. He held her in his arms as she clinged to him for the last remaining minutes together.

The shot was made a man. John did not see his face. He yelled out to him to stop, but the man just kept running away from the scene. Three others joined the man. They looked like hobos of some sort. He never ran after them. He stayed with Lena. She whispered that she loved him and told him to tell Cameron that she loved her too, and was sorry for hurting her the way she did. He never told Cameron. The future he is living in is his entire fault. He had to fix it, and he knew just the person who can do it.

He turned a corner and was greeted by two soldiers, Derek Reese and Andy Goode, guarding the cafeteria. He had sent Kyle, his father, back to protect his mom and bring him and Cameron into the world. Derek did not know this. He believes Kyle has been sent on a raid. They were skeptical about the Terminators that were reprogrammed and wanted to keep guard in case one of them "went bad" and started shooting people. John allowed it to bring some comfort to the unsure ones in his Resistance.

He nodded to them and made his way into the cafeteria like room. Everyone was eating a small meal and chatting about tactics they wanted to use on the Terminators. He walked over to one specific person, more like specific Terminator. It was not hard to miss Sarah, since no one trusts a rogue Terminator. He sits down across from her and the whole room goes silent.

He looks around at all the faces that were looking at him. He looks back over at Sarah.

"Sarah, I am sending you back to the present time, before Skynet has developed into an AI. You have the knowledge of the woman who is to be the creator. I trust you will make the right choice. Your choice being kill her or give her a chance to see reason with what is going to happen in the future if she creates Skynet. Do you understand?" John declared to Sarah.

He was sending her, because she was Cameron's first Terminator. Sarah knew more about Cameron than anyone in this room would ever know about her. He believed Sarah could save his sister.

"I understand, John." Sarah said with a nod of her head.

Unaware to John, Derek Reese disagreed with John's logic. A Terminator was not to be trusted to end its own existence. He excused himself to Andy and went to find the three guys that agree with anything that was against Terminators. After he sends the robot back, he and the group will follow after. And they will shoot the woman down with no hesitation.

* * *

><p>Cameron opened the front door and waltzed into the house with a smile displayed on her face. She closed the door and locked it. She did a quick surveillance check of the house. When she was certain it was all clear she made her way to her room and fell onto her bed.<p>

She yawned and moved up to rest her head on her pillow. She slid her hand under her pillow to feel the Glock she had stashed under there. Not bothering with the blankets, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep with no nightmares to plague her dreams. She dreamed of nothing.

* * *

><p>Cameron was pleased with the design of the endoskeleton. She ordered them to begin creating skin tissue that will survive on the coltan skeleton. She gave them a picture of how she wanted the details to look like. Not a single soul questioned her. They moved on to their next task.<p>

She moved on to hers as well. Today she was going to link her AI to the outside world. She was going to soothe her child, Skynet, through the whole process. She would not let her creation fear what "she" sees.

"How is my AI doing today?" She asked "her".

The screen began popping up letters revealing its answer to her. _"I am well. How are you doing?" _It read.

Cameron smiled. Her child was doing a step by step process on learning human emotions and rules that "she" must follow.

"I am nervous for you today. Yet, I am excited. You are going to be in for a surprise about what the world has to offer. I will be right there with you through it all." She said. She pulled out a rolling chair from the desk that was in the room and sat in it.

"_You will be there? You promise?" _It read.

"Yes, I promise." She stated.

Her AI came on-line to the world. No miscalculations or errors were made. She was moving on to the next step in her plan: Making her Terminator come to life.

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth on the Terminator:<strong>

_Cameron laid sprawled out on the ground as Sarah looked over to the T-888 that was supposed to not be seen by Cameron._

"_John Connor will use that warehouse to supply necessary assesses. You are to supply the required tools for John Connor's arrival to it." Sarah said._

_She handed the T-888 keys to the truck she had driven out here. He nodded his head and continued on to the warehouse._

_Sarah lifted Cameron into her arms and headed to Cameron's truck._

TBC...

Oh, the curiosity on why she lied to Cameron. :D


End file.
